dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Categoría:YG Entertainment
Detalles thumb|300px *'Nombre:' YG Entertainment / YG 엔터테인먼트 *'Tipo:' Pública *'Industria:' Música y Entretenimiento. *'Género:' K-Pop, Rap/Hip Hop, R&B Contemporáneo, Electronic, Dance & Pop. *'Fundada:' 24-Febrero-1996. *'Área de servicio:' Todo el mundo *'Autoridades:' **Yang Hyun Suk (Fundador) **Hwang Bo Kyung (CEO) *'Sede:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Sub-Sidiarias:' **YGEX **YGKPLUS **YGPlus **HIGHGRND **The Black Label **NONA9ON **moonshot **YG Sports **3geori Butchers **YG STUDIOPLEX **YGX YG Entertainment YG Entertainment '(hangul: YG 엔터테인먼트) es una empresa de entretenimiento de Corea del Sur, fundada por Yang Hyun-suk con sede en Seúl , Corea del Sur . La compañía opera un sello discográfico, agencia de talentos, línea de ropa, la firma de cosméticos, gestión de eventos y conciertos productora, productora de música, así como su editorial propia música. El nombre de la empresa, "YG", es una abreviatura de '"Y ang G''' oon", un apodo dado al Director Ejecutivo / Fundador Yang Hyun-suk Fue el hogar de grupos de hip-hop famosos como JinuSean y 1TYM, su lista actual de artistas son conocidos por ser una agencia en donde tiene los más grandes de K-pop actos para ganar fama internacional, especialmente BIGBANG, 2NE1, y PSY. En términos de contribución de ingresos, BIGBANG es el mayor acto de la compañía. Una compañía de entretenimiento destacado en Corea del Sur, su sello discográfico es también uno de los tres sellos discográficos grandes en la industria de K-pop, junto a SM Entertainment y JYP Entertainment estando dentro del llamado "Big Three" (SM, JYP y YG), las 3 discográficas más grandes de Corea del Sur, debido a su fuerte participación en el mercado y en las operaciones internacionales. Los contenidos oficiales por YG Entertainment y sus artistas tienen acumulativa mente cosechado más de 7 mil millones de visitas y están suscritos por más de 18 millones de usuarios en los canales de YouTube artistas individuales. La compañía se convirtió oficialmente en una empresa que cotiza en bolsa el 23 de noviembre de 2011. En 2012, los precios de las acciones de YG Entertainment vieron un incremento año tras año de más del 60%, debido al aumento de la publicidad tras los logros de varios artistas en la etiqueta, especialmente PSY quien con su gran hit 'Gangnam Style'. El 13 de septiembre de 2014, el brazo de capital privado gigante de lujo francés LVMH, L de Capital Asia, anunció que invertirá hasta US $ 80 millones en YG Entertainment. Con sede en Singapur, L de Capital Asia será el segundo mayor inversionista en YG Entertainment con un 11,5 por ciento de interés, Yang Hyun-suk, el fundador de YG Entertainment, tiene una participación del 28 por ciento. Historia En Marzo de 1996, Yang Hyun-suk , un ex miembro de la banda coreana legendaria Seo Taiji and Boys , funda YG Entertainment junto con su hermano menor Yang Min-suk. Durante sus primeros años, la empresa puso a cabo los grupos de los que guardan los Seis, Jinusean , y más notablemente 1TYM (pronunciado "One Time"), que fue acreditado con el hip hop con lo que a la corriente principal de Corea. En 1999, los artistas de la compañía lanzaron su primer álbum de colaboración con el nombre de "Familia YG". YG siguió liberando y cosechando grandes éxitos como Perry, Swi.T Big Mama , Lexy , Gummy y Wheesung, con Wheesung llegó a ser el artista más vendido de Corea en el año 2003. En 2001, un segundo álbum YG Family fue puesto en libertad. Entre otros, se contó con G-Dragon con 13 años de edad. La empresa creció después de debutar a su primer cantante ídolo SE7EN, que encontró el éxito en Corea y Japón y fue apodado " Rain rival's " en la cima de su carrera. Sin embargo, un escándalo de 2009 con la actriz Park Han-Byul, un debut sin éxito de Estados Unidos, y de cuatro años hiato de la industria del entretenimiento de Corea redujo el impulso de su carrera. El contrato de Se7en con YG expiró en abril de 2013. Debido al éxito de Se7en, YG Entertaiment volvió con el objetivo de crear su primera boy band, la cual debutó en agosto de 2006, llamada Big Bang, obteniendo buena popularidad desde su debut. Sus miembros también alcanzaron popularidad a través de sus carreras en solitario y la formación de subgrupos. Este grupo se terminó convirtiendo en una de las boy bands más conocida mundialmente. En Mayo de 2009, YG debutó al grupo femenino 2NE1,obteniendo popularidad de forma inmediata después de su debut, siendo más tarde, uno de los grupos femeninos más exitosos y populares de Corea del Sur. Similarmente a Se7en, ambos grupos entraron al mercado japonés exitosamente. En 2010, YG se mudó a un nuevo edificio, mientras que el antiguo se convirtió en un centro de entrenamiento. Ese mismo año hizo su primera aplicación en la bolsa de valores, expandiendo su línea de artistas al contratar a PSY en 2010 y Tablo en 2011, seguido de sus compañeros de grupo Epik High. En 2012, PSY obtuvo reconocimiento mundial a través del vídeo musical de «Ganam Style». En diciembre del mismo año, el vídeo se convirtió en el más visto del mundo y el primero en obtener mil millones de visitas en YouTube, siendo así que lo llevó a aparecer en distintos programas estadounidenses. Yang Hyun-suk hizo su regreso a la televisión como un jurado del programa titulado K-pop Star de SBS contratando a la subganadora Lee Hi, lanzando su primer álbum de estudio el año siguiente. En la segunda temporada que terminó en 2013, los ganadores formados por AKMU y Bang Yedam, fueron contratados por la agencia. En 2013 se transmitió un reality show llamado "Who is Next: WIN", donde dos grupos formados por aprendices competían entre sí para poder debutar, sin embargo, ambos grupos lograron hacerlo, el primero, que fue «Team A», recibió el nombre "WINNER" siendo ganadores del programa, debutando con su primer álbum titulado '''2014 S/S en 2014. El «Team B» fue nombrado como IKON , lanzando su primer álbum Welcome Back en 2015. En 2014, YG adquirió al equipo de T Entertainment, incluyendo a los actores Cha Seung-won , Im Ye-jin y Jang Hyun-sung. Además, al adquirir la agencia de modelos K-Plus, la agencia amplió su área de actuación, debutando a los modelos Lee Sung-kyung y Nam Joo-Hyuk. El 13 de septiembre de 2014, una subsidiaria de capital privado, perteneciente a la empresa LVMH, L Capital Asia, anunció la inversión de 80 millones de dólares en YG Entertainment. Con sede en Singapur, L Capital Asia se convirtió en el segundo mayor inversor de la agencia. En el mismo año, la misma se expandió al mercado belleza, creando la marca de cosméticos Moonshot En 2015, YG Entertainment invirtió casi 100 millones de dólares en un nuevo complejo industrial con sede en la Provincia de Gyeonggi, para albergar estudios de grabación, instalaciones para ensayos y un complejo para turismo, previsto a concluir hasta Diciembre de 2018. En el mismo año, recibió la creación de dos subdiscográficas, la primera pertenece a Tablo y la segunda a los productores Teddy Park y Kush. En Mayo de 2016, el grupo SECHSKIES que había finalizado su carrera hace dieciséis años, se convirtió en su nuevo artista. En el mismo mes, las empresas chinas Tencent y Weiying Technology anunciaron una inversión de 85 millones de dólares en la agencia, con un 8,2% y un 4,5% de participación, respectivamente. Más tarde, fueron contratados y añadidos a su lista de actores, Lee Jong-suk , Kang Dong-won y Kim Hee-jung. En agosto de 2016, YG debutó a su nuevo grupo de chicas BLACKPINK, y en Noviembre del mismo año, se anunció la salida de Nam Tae Hyun de WINNER y la disolución de 2NE1 . En 2017, YG Entertainment realizó el debut del solista One y lanzó un programa de talentos llamado 'MIXNINE' por JTBC, en 2018, los 9 ganadores elegidos de distintas agencias de este programa no lograron debutar, debido a que YG lo canceló, por motivos de que el programa no tuviera el éxito esperado y que algunas agencias no estuvieron de acuerdo con la extensión del contrato del grupo. En Mayo de 2018, PSY decició abandonar la agencia. El 26 de Junio de 2018, la agencia Happy Face Entertainment demandó a YG por daños de 10 millones de wones por el programa "MIXNINE", la agencia menciono que YG no cumplió los términos del contrato e invirtieron demasiado para que Woo Jin Young pudiera filmar en el programa. En 2019 Happy Face Entertainment quitó su demanda al recibir una disculpa sincera de YG, llegando a un acuerdo pacífico Después de la controversía de contrato de servicios de prostitución que envolvian a Seungri (de BIGBANG), acusaciones de corrupción que rodearon a Yang Hyun Suk y el escándalo de drogas que afectó a B.I (de IKON), Yang Hyun Suk decidió renunciar a todos los cargos de la agencia y su hermano Yang Min Suk renunció como CEO el 14 de junio de 2019. El 20 de junio, la junta directiva de la compañía, nombraron a Hwang Bo Kyung como la nueva CEO tras la reciente renuncia Yang Min Suk. Artistas 'Grupos' *SECHSKIES (1997) *BIGBANG (2006) *WINNER (2014) *iKON (2015) *BLACKPINK (2016) 'Por Debutar' *TREASURE 13 (2019) 'Duos' *JinuSean (1997) *J-Walk (2002) *Akdong Musician (2014) 'Solistas' *G-Dragon (2008) *Dae Sung (2008) *Tae Yang (2008) *Sandara Park (2009) *Goo Hye Sun (2009) *T.O.P (2010) *Zion.T (2011) *Kang Seung Yoon (2013) *Bobby (2016) *Mino (2016) *Jennie (2018) *Rosé (2019) ''-Por debutar-'' 'Sub Grupos' *GD&TOP (2010) *BOM&HI (2013) *HI SUHYUN (2014) *GD X TAEYANG (2014) *MOBB (2016) *TREASURE (-) *MAGNUM (-) Actores y Actrices *Jang Hyun Sung (1970) *Jung Hye Young (1993) *Choi Ji Woo (1995) *Sandara Park (2004) *Yoo In Na (2006) *Choi Seung Hyun (2007) *Dae Sung (2010) *Kang Seung Yoon(2011) *Yang Hyun Mo (2012) *Gal So Won (2012) *Song Min Ho (2012) *Lee Sung Kyung (2014) *Jang Ki Yong (2014) *Nam Joo Hyuk (2014) *Cha Seung Won (2014) *Lee Ha Eun (2015) *Ahn Young Mi (2015) *Yamato Kohta (2015) *Kang Dong Won (2016) *Lee Jin Yi (2016) *Son Ho Joon (2016) *Go Joon Hee (2017) *Lee Soo Hyuk (2017) *Kim Ah Ron (2017) *Jung Chan Woo (2017) *Kwon Hyun Bin (2018) *Hwang Seung Eon *Kyung Soo Jin (2018) *Wang Ji Won (2018) Productores *Teddy Park *Choice37 Instructores *Lydia Paek *Song Baek Kyoung (1TYM) *kwon Young Don *Kwon Young Deuk Letristas * Min Yeon Jae Artistas Inactivos Grupos *1TYM (1998) *YMGA (2008) *Moo Ga Dang (2006) 'Solistas' *Yang Hyun Suk (1998) *Perry Borja (2001) YG Trainees 'Chicas' *Kang Seo Jin *Han Byul *Ahn Su Bin *Oh Han Seol *Byun Seo Young *Yang Chae Eun *Yang Chae Bin *Choi Yoon Jung *Jetaime 'Chicos' *Wyan *Kim Jong Seob *MILLENNIUM *Lee In Hong *Jung Jun Hyuk *Yun Si Yun *Kim Yeon Gue Ex-Artistas *Wheesung *LEXY (2003-2007) *Gummy (2003-2013) *Kang Dong Cheol (2004-2008) *Afrodino (2012) *SE7EN (2003-2013) *UNIQ (2014) *Idiotape (2011 -2014, 2016) *Masta Wu (2003-2016) *2NE1 (2009-2016) **Minzy (2005-2016) **Park Bom (2009-2016) **CL (2013-2019) *Nam Tae Hyun (2014-2016) *Stephanie Lee (2014-2017) *Goo Hye Sun (2005-2017) *Lee Jong Suk (2016-2018) *PSY (2010-2018) *Epik High (2012-2018) **Tablo (2011-2018) **Mitra Jin (2012-2018) **DJ Tukutz (2012-2018) *SECHSKIES (1997) **Kang Sung Hoon (2016 - 2019) *Seung Ri (2006-2019) *B.I (2015-2019) *One (2017-2019) *Im Ye Jin (2014-2019) *Lee Hi (2012-2019) Ex-Trainees *Noh Tae Hyun (Integrante de HOTSHOT) *Park Si Hyun (Integrante de A-TEEN) *Kim Young Jo (Integrante de ONEUS) *Kim Geon Hak (Integrante de ONEUS) *Oh Jin Seok *Kim Seung Hun (Integrante de CIX) *BX (Integrante de CIX) *Jeon Woong (Integrante de AB6IX) *Moonsua *Hong Seok (Integrante de PENTAGON) *WOW (Integrante de A.C.E) *WOODZ (Integrante de UNIQ y X1) *Kim Sung Joo (Integrante de UNIQ) *EXY (Integrante de Cosmic Girls) *Kim Geon Hak *Lee Mi Dam (Participante de Produce X 101) *Kim Sung Yeon (Participante de Produce X 101) *Kang Seok Hwa (Participante de Produce X 101) *Wang Jyun Hao (Participante de PRODUCE X 101) *Hidaka Mahiro (Participante de PRODUCE X 101) Empresas Distribuidoras Corea del Sur *KT Music Japón thumb|300px *YGEX Este se estableció como una asociación entre el Grupo AVEX y YG Entertainment para la promoción y divulgación de materiales de los artistas de YG en Japón. Artistas actuales en YGEX incluye a todos los artistas activos YG Entertainment. YGEX opera como una empresa conjunta de etiqueta entre las dos compañías. Tailandia *BEC-TERO Music Indonesia *Trinity Optima Production Resto de Asia *WMG Subsidiarias 'HIGHGRND (Sello independiente)' *'Fundador y ex-propietario:' Tablo Grupos (Debut) * Idiotape (2010) * Hyukoh (2014) * offonoff (2016) Solistas (Debut) * The Black Skirts (2008) * Punchnello (2016) * Incredivle (Por debutar) Productores (Debut) * Code Kunst (2013) * Millic (2016) 'The Black Label (Sello independiente)' *'Fundador y propietario:' Teddy Park Solistas (Debut) *Zion.T (2011) *Okasian (2011) *So Mi (2019) Productores *Kush *Seo Wonjin *Dress *Joe Rhee *R.Tee *24 *Peejay 'YGKPLUS' YGK+ es una asociación entre YG Entertainment y coreano empresa de gestión de modelo de K-Plus . La fusión se anunció el 18 de febrero 2014 en co-CEO Yang Min-suk. A partir de 2014, la agencia de modelo K-plus aloja más de 170 modelos. 'Moonshot' Moonshot es una marca de cosméticos lanzada por YG Entertainment el 2 de octubre de 2014. Desarrollado con Grupo Huanya de China y en asociación con la empresa de fabricación de cosméticos COSON, la marca lleva el nombre de aterrizaje histórico de Apolo 11 en la Luna. Los cosméticos se fabrican en Corea del Sur y se venden en línea, así como en las tiendas en Samcheong. 'NONA9ON' NONA9ON es una marca de ropa de calle de lujo fundada a principios de 2012 por YG Entertainment y la filial textil de Samsung, Cheil Industries. Opera a través de minoristas secundarios y tiendas emergentes, como su primer pop-up en la tienda departamental Galleria de Apgujeong. 'YG STUDIOPLEX' YG STUDIOPLEX es una compañía de producción de teatro de televisión establecida por YG Entertainment en abril de 2017. El estudio se "especializará en la producción de contenidos de la onda coreana" y entrará en el mercado global. El estudio fue precedido por los intentos de YG Entertainment de involucrarse en la industria de producción de contenidos, siguiendo los pasos de SM C & C y CJ E & M Studio Dragon. En 2016, YG participó en una producción conjunta con NBCUniversal invirtiendo en Moon Lovers de SBS: Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Desde entonces, YG también ha reclutado activamente directores de programas (PD) de varias emisoras terrenales, incluyendo el productor Park Hong-gyun, quien trabajó en Queen Seondeok (serie de TV) de MBC y The Greatest Love. YGX Compañía subsidiaria establecida en agosto de 2018, encabezada por el integrante de BIGBANG Seung Ri, comenzaron a gestionar a su primer artista solista Anda ese mismo año. Curiosidades *'Fundador y CEO: 'Yang Hyun Suk junto a una directiva formada por 12 CEO's *'Empleados: '''315 empleados en Corea y 110 en U.S.A con un salario promedio anual de 34,770,000 KRW (aproximadamente $ 29,650 USD). Tiene a su cargo a una veintena de profesores que perfeccionan el canto, baile, idiomas y conocimientos universitarios de sus artistas (para aquellos que están estudiando, representa algo así como profesores particulares de refuerzo). *'Infraestructura: YG Entertainment tiene su propia cafetería en su edificio en Hapjeong, al oeste de Seúl, donde los rumores de sus deliciosas comidas se han extendido entre el público.El menú se centra principalmente en la comida coreana y dos cocineros, y un nutricionista prepara el menú semanal.La cafetería está abierta para los empleados y artistas de la agencia, y sirven almuerzos, cenas y comidas hasta altas horas de la noche hasta las 3:00 a.m.La cafetería es completamente gratuita para empleados y artistas y puede albergar a veinte personas en cualquier momento. *'''Políticas de inversión: Utiliza el 20% de sus ingresos mensuales en sueldos de sus trabajadores, el 35% en el mantenimiento de las instalaciones y el 5% en la formación de nuevos artistas. Gasta el 15% de sus ingresos en “caprichos” entre los que se incluyen artículos de lujo, establecimientos de diseño y multimillonarios contratos exclusivos con conocidas marcas de ropa. *'Ingresos:'YG Entertainment logró su mayor cantidad de ingresos en la historia de la compañía en 2016 con ₩ 321.8 mil millones de KRW ($ 281.2 millones USD) en ingresos, lo que genera una ganancia operativa de ₩ 31.9 mil millones ($ 27.8 millones de USD) y una ganancia neta de ₩ 14.0 mil millones ($ 12.2 millones de dólares). *'Distribución de música:' Los registros de YG Entertainment se distribuyen de la siguiente manera: **KT Music - Corea del Sur **YGEX - Japón **BEC-TERO Music - Tailandia **Trinity Optima Production - Indonesia **Tencent - China (solo en línea) **WMG - resto de Asia (Taiwán, Singapur, Hong Kong, etc.) *'Políticas para empleados y artistas:' **Prohibición a los artistas y trainees de no tener citas o encontrarse con amigos del sexo opuesto desde su ingreso a la compañía para enfocarse en sus prácticas y evitar escándalos. **Las aprendices o idols femeninos no pueden estar en la misma habitación que los aprendices o idols masculinos, incluso en la cafetería. **No se les puede ver bebiendo, yendo a discotecas o fumar mientras salen, ya sea mientras son aprendices o ya han debutado. **Los artistas tienen prohibido conducir al inicio de su carrera y durante horarios de trabajo. **Los artistas tienen prohibido someterse a cirugías plásticas con fines estéticos. * Caridad: ** Se fundó en el 2003 WITH, un servicio comunitario que envía donaciones a campañas de caridad.Dona 100 won por cada album vendido, 1000 won por cada entrada para conciertos vendida y el 1% de sus ventas en merchandising para causas benéficas. **Dona aproximadamente $200.000 anuales para causas benéficas como la escolarización de niños o ayudas a jóvenes con enfermedades raras. **Donó $500.000 a Japón tras el terremoto del 11 de Marzo del 2011. **En 2013, Yang Hyun-suk donó todos los dividendos que recibió como accionista de YG Entertainment para ayudar a los niños pequeños que necesitan cirugía. Sus dividendos totalizaron alrededor de US $ 922,000. **En 2015, YG Entertainment donó un total de KRW100 millones (US $ 92,450) al Comité Coreano para UNICEF en el alivio de desastres después del terremoto en Nepal * Diseño: '''Han obtenido varios premios en los prestigiosos premios Red Dot Design Awards, uno de los tres premios de diseño más importantes del mundo establecidos en Alemania, en tres categorías diferentes, incluyendo Diseño de Comunicación, Diseño de Producto y Diseño de Concepto con los diseños de cd's de: **2NE1 "Crush" por su diseño de álbum único, disponible tanto en color como en blanco y negro. **WINNER "S / S 2014" por ser el primer proyecto que aplica el concepto de lanzamiento de una marca de moda al concepto debut de un artista, convirtiéndose en el ganador del Premio Red Dot por la marca debut de un artista. **Taeyang "RISE", iKON "Welcome Back" y Epik High "Feast" por su diseño de álbum. **YG Family Concert en Seoul Live CD, también como su colaboración con Woori Bank por destacar la armonía entre la vieja y la nueva generación de cantantes. **WINNER's "WWIC 2015 Concert" por diseño de marca. **WINNER's holiday special "Season's Greeting DVD" en la división de diseño de empaques. *Ha conseguido aumentar sus ingresos anuales y no tener perdida alguna desde el año 2002, llegando a superar los 10 millones de dolares en el 2010. *Ha estado involucrada y acusada de manejar el sistema de '''Digital sajaeg (manipulación digital realizada por artistas, productores o agencias de entretenimiento para comprar ilegalmente o transmitir sus propios álbumes con el fin de manipular las clasificaciones de los gráficos). *'YG Entertainment' ha comenzado a invertir en bolsa desde marzo del 2011, superando las espectativas y reduciendo el posible déficit anual. *'YG Entertainment' se unió a JYP, SM, Star Empire, Medialine, Music Factory y Ken Ent. para formar la Korea Music Power Holdings. *'YG Entertainment '''colabora junto a SM Entertainment en producciones cinematográficas y televisivas entre las que se incluyen por ejemplo 71 Into the fire o el propio programa musical Inkigayo. *Es la empresa que más conciertos ha dado en forma de YG Family llenando practicamente el aforo, con la única excepción de los años 2004-2005 (por problemas externos). *'YG Entertainment tiene entre sus planes de futuro lanzar sus artistas al mercado internacional con U.S.A como punto de partida donde ya han colaborado con artistas como Will.i.am de Black Eyes Peas. *El nuevo programa de la batalla de supervivencia del grupo de chicos de '''YG Entertainment, "WIN: ¿Quién es siguiente?" '''ha ganado mucha atención en todo el mundo, incluso antes de su difusión oficial. *"WIN" saldrá al aire el 17 de septiembre por el '''canal V de STAR TV y el canal de cable M de FOX, para llegar a muchos países, como Hong Kong, Singapur, Camboya y más. *El año 2014 YG fue muy duro y progresivo porque estuvo planeando debutar 4 grupos; WINNER, y tambien al Team ''B'' del programa WIN (Who Is The Next). Tambien el lanzamiento del album de BIG BANG y PSY.> * Louis Vuitton (una marca francesa muy conocida) hizo una inversión $ 80.000.000 de dólares para YG Entertainment * YG Entertainment, en Febrero del 2014 se fusionó con K-PLUS (una agencia de modelos) para crear una nueva marca YG-K PLUS. Con esto YG Entertainment planea expandirse a la industria del modelaje. * Recientemente YG Entertainment anunció el 14 de julio que ha reclutado al letrista Min Yeon Jae, quien es más conocido por escribir la letra de “Some” de Soyu y Junggigo, Bajo un contrato de exclusividad, Min Yeon Jae ahora solamente escribirá canciones para artistas de YG. * YG Entertainment anuncio el 10 de mayo del 2016 que el grupo SechsKies firmo contrato con ellos regresando como un grupo activo y como nuevos miembros de la YG Family. * El 21 de abril, una fuente declaró que la PD (director de producción) Choi Hyo Jin de “Show Me The Money 5” firmó recientemente con YG Entertainment. * Este 14 de junio (2019) el fundador de YG Entertainment, Yang Hyun Suk dio un paso al costado y compartió una declaración oficial sobre las recientes controversias que rondan por la agencia. “Me disculpo con los fans que aman a YG y con las celebridades de nuestra agencia. También me disculpo sinceramente con todos nuestros empleados que continúan silenciosamente haciendo su trabajo a pesar de la lluvia de críticas”, aseguró Hyun Suk. Aunque, Yang Hyun Suk enfatizó en negar las acusaciones aunque se limitó a responsabilizarse sobre la situación actual de su compañía: “He tolerado pacientemente palabras sobre la situación actual que son demasiado vergonzosas y humillantes como para mencionarlas, palabras que han sido dichas indiscriminadamente como si fueran la verdad. Sin embargo, creo que ahora es demasiado difícil. Creo que no debe darse una situación en la que YG, las celebridades de nuestra agencia y los fans experimenten daños por mi culpa”. “Durante 23 años he dedicado la mitad de mi vida y todo lo que tenía para hacer crecer a YG. Me retiraré de todas mis posiciones y trabajaré en YG a partir de hoy. Espero sinceramente que no haya más daño para las celebridades de la agencia YG, a la que quiero, y tampoco para los fans, que aman a sus artistas, por mi culpa”, concluyó el ahora ex–CEO de YG Entertainment. Enlaces *Sitio Wen Oficial *Twitter Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Me2day Oficial *Facebook Oficial Categoría:KAgencia Categoría:YGKPLUS Categoría:HIGHGRND Categoría:The Black Label Categoría:AXIS